The present invention relates to gloves and, more particularly to waterproof gloves having abrasive scouring surfaces for purposes of cleaning.
Heretofore, waterproofed gloves and mittens, have been used to protect the user's hands from harsh detergents and other chemicals necessary in most cleaning operations. In addition, steel wool and other such fibrous abrasives have been used to accomplish the cleaning of surfaces of various types.
In some instances, abrasive cleaning surfaces have been attached to certain gloves or mittens, including gloves or mittens which are waterproof. To the knowledge of the inventor, these abrasive or cleaning surfaces have been attached to the gloves adjacent to or at the palm area of the particular glove. The prior art in this respect is explified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,521 to Woodbury; No. 3,643,386 to Grizyll; and No. 4,038,787 to Bianchi; as well as French Pat. No. 2,278,277 to Scott.
The above and other art known to the Inventor relates only to the attachment of the abrasive or cleaning material to the palm area. The problem encountered therein is the palm of the user is soft and, therefore, is not as effective for the cleaning of difficult surfaces as is a scouring stone or other material having a rigid abrading surface. Further, in that the area of the palm is relatively large, the pounds per square inch that may be applied therefrom, to the working surface, is relatively small.
A shortcoming in prior art cleaning gloves has been the lack of physical flexibility, their incapacity to act as a sponge in order to accomplish the absorption and retention of detergents in solution, and the single cleaning purpose thereof, i.e., particularity of the cleaning surface for which a given cleaning abrasive glove may be used.
The inventor has discovered that the location of cleaning or scouring units upon the outer portion of the glove and, more particularly, upon the second row of phalanges of the middle three fingers of the hand of the user, will make possible the application of many more pounds per square inch of force than is possible in the usage of the palm of the hand as a cleaning or scouring means.
The inventor has also discovered a usage, and interrelationship of usage, of certain materials for (a) the glove proper and (b) the cleaning or abrasive material that, in combination, provide enhanced effectiveness in terms of cleaning capability, variety of material that may be cleaned, and comfort to the user.
The present invention is believed to be properly classified in one or more of the following areas: U.S. Class 2, Subclass 161; Class 51, Subclass 391; and Class 242, Subclass 15.